The Ghost of my Past
by Ranabanana Thingamabob
Summary: A secret held within an unsuspecting student, a friendship held together by time and effort, and a confused betrayal that didn't actually happen. What does a memoryless person have to do with all of this? FujixOc Hiatus.
1. The Ghost herself

**The Ghost of my Past**

Authoress: Hi, this is Ranabanana, though my full name is Ranabanana Thingamabob. Here to do my disclaimer, is my long lost somehow Chinese sister, Sandy! Introduce yourself, Sandy! Do the disclaimer while you're at it.

Sandy:...Hi, I'm Cassandra Pear Thingamabob! Nice to meet you! *Rana elbows Sandy in the ribs.

Ow! Oh, um...Rana does not own Prince of Tennis, Kelly Clarkson's 'Because of you', Evanescence's 'My immortal', or S-Club's 'Never had a dream come true'. However she does own her OCS, me, and her robot elephant, Fungoid Sycophant! This is the reedited version! Rana also says thank you to OROgoldenpair1 for pointing out the mistakes!

Chapter 1-The Ghost herself

On a very cold night a nearly empty bus was quietly rumbling its way through the lamp post lit streets. On that bus was a young girl, who looked not old enough to be out of middle school. Her short brown hair was almost hidden behind a thick beanie and her clothes were new and slightly dirty.

That girl was staring blankly out of the dirty, rain stained window with a bored look in her eyes.

Outside of the window, bright yellow blurs were passing by, putting an occasional beam of light onto her blank face and making her clothes glow lightly. In her lap was a silver box, and a small bag full of necessities.

"Funny," she muttered weakly, a the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "There are so many perfect _American_ songs for this moment, what about the Japanese songs? Where are they...? So there's 'Never had a dream come true', 'Because of You,' or...that one song...

_I'm so tired of being here._

_Suppressed by my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_Cause your presence still lingers here._

_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand all of these years._

_But you still have...all of me."_ sang the girl in little more than a whimper while scratching her short head of brown hair. "I wonder how other people will act when they've found out. I hope they actually care enough to look...Would you still...like me, Kirika, if you knew I was running away? I bet you would chastise me or something..."

The girl put the lyrics of the song in her silver box with 'Kano' scribbled on the top in crayon that also smelled faintly of cherries. The box held some stuff from her and her childhood friends most cherished memories. It was sort of pathetic, she thought. Then she remembered the strangely dull, yet painful feeling that she had had throughout the region of her back. It felt as though there were millions of bee stings at the center of her back and as though her head was splitting, for some reason. She was really tired and felt like she wanted to go to sleep. Her eyes didn't want to open anymore, and she didn't want to wake up. She just wanted to go to sleep. And yet a name stayed in her head. _Fuji Syusuke,_ otherwise known as Kirika. She wanted to sleep...

Part Two

"Are you okay, Kori?" asked somebody coolly, as if he wasn't wearing a fuzzy purple bathrobe with mud on his face. In return the person,'Kori', continued to stare at him, wondering who the person was. They decided to name them the weirdo.

"You dare not speak to ore-sama, ah? After he comes all the way to a public hospital, just to get you," He glanced at Kori who was staring at him, the weirdo's hands on his hips in a rather feminine fashion. There was a sort of silence, only broken by the occasional beeps of a machine that was connected to the somebodies arm with a plastic bag of water on it.

"Wha...?" the somebody said blankly, after some time. The weirdo raised an eyebrow. The somebodies eyelids suddenly felt heavy, and a yawn escaped their lips, automatically blocked by their hand.

The somebody closed their eyes a little and watched as the weirdo started talking-the meaning lost-and as he became blurrier and blurrier. "Calm down, Keigo. Calm down..." Kori yawned and laid down in their bed, their hands slithering under the pillow. They were tired, and wanted to get some sleep.


	2. Missing?

**The Ghost of My Past**

Hey, you guys! This is Rana Banana Thingamabob here, and since my wimpy Chinese twin sister is not here today—Is a broken collar bone that bad?—I shall be having another one of my OC's doing todays disclaimer! Seeing as Kori has barely even spoken, heeeeres NATSUKI KAGO! Natsuki here is a third year at—

Natsuki: Rana! Don't spoil anything, you pervert! *Rana looks at Natsuki strangely and sniffs her drink. Anyways, Rana Banana doesn't own Prince of Tennis, Evanescence's 'Missing', Tsubaki or me, though we don't come into this chapter. We don't even belong to anyone, actually. Except our parents... anyways, Rana doesn't own her elephant, Fungoid anymore, as her sister's Kangaroo kicked it to Japan, where she doesn't not live at.

Rana: How do you think that Sandy got that broken collar bone? Hehehe... *remembers elephant and runs away crying. Sorry the chapters so short!

Chapter 2-Missing?

All around Kori were blindingly bright lights and busy looking stands containing food and games, and next to him was a small girl. Though he didn't know why the girl looked familiar to him, with her short, childish frame, her honey brown hair that was in a loose bun, and her dark blue eyes that were opened wide in fear.

Curious, Kori watched the little girl—no older than five—and saw that she was clinging to a pretty, older looking woman's leg with a similar description, and biting her lip.

Bored, Kori decided to walk at the little girl's side, not knowing where else to go. Suddenly the little girl was thrust into a large door, with only darkness visible from the entrance. Kori was somehow thrust with her. For some reason, the little girl cursed her somebodies name, most likely her moms.

The inside was extremely dark from either direction of the hallway, and deafeningly silent. Kori gulped and the girl seemed to have convinced herself to go on, despite the strange heat emanating from ahead. They both shivered in unison and heard something stirring in the darkness in front of them.

Turning around slowly they saw a large cavern like hole with fire and volcanoes all about, and what seemed to be the source of heat. Gulping, both of the two children walked ahead, hearts in their throats. From behind they heard a small _something_ drop. The little girl didn't dare look back, but Kori, evidently very curious, did.

His eyes widened to a point where they started to water and his open mouth's dryness seemed to spread to his throat. It was the green, decaying, decapitated head of a woman. The head looked as though it had died screaming, and it's eyes were white, as though the pupils had rolled to the back of her head.

Kori imagined that the look he made at that moment looked pretty darn close, and screamed like a little girl. Like the little girl right next to him who had finally turned in that direction and looked like a clone of the head's expression, and screamed like there was no tomorrow. Together, they both screamed all throughout the halls of where they were until they reached room, which seemed safe at the moment. Kori looked around and realized that it was a kitchen.

But not an ordinary kitchen. No! It was a kitchen with blood and knives everywhere, with a little splash of guts for decoration. Both Kori and the girl who seemed to have followed shivered involuntarily. There was a loud and high pitched creek sound behind them.

Both children cringed in fear. They reluctantly turned to find-

"A green disembodied hand?" the girl gasped and then ran, Kori following close behind. After a while, they both stopped in a place that smelled of smoke and vomit. By then the little girl was crying, in a small hunched over position.

Though it made his stomach churn, Kori knew that he could not help the little girl. To his relief, a small boy in a black cloak came in, his hood covering his face. The only reason that Kori wasn't scared was because the costume was rather dingy and was covered in patches. It couldn't have possibly been a real ghost, right?

He crouched down to help the girl up but instead she pulled him down into a hug, sobbing. Kori wondered who that boy was. Suddenly everything turned black and slowly faded away to some other place.

"- -" Kori couldn't hear anything.

The girl with brown hair looked much older now. Maybe at the age of 11 or 12.

A boy with brown hair that went over his eyes appeared to be talking to the girl. The girl appeared to be happy as she showed no sign to stop smiling.

The boy looked a lot like that grim reaper boy.

"- -" Whatever he said seemed to be bad, because the girl stopped moving as if she was shot by a paralyzer gun. Kori's heart seemed to bunch together, and become cold.

The girls eyes were closed together in tears. The grim reaper boy appeared to be crying too. He got closer to the girl and at the same time tears were closing together in the corner of Kori's eyes for some strange reason. The scene seemed to be really sad.

"I lo-e you, Ma-u-to Ka-o." the formally cloaked boy whispered, then ran away. Why did everything seem so garbled? Why could Kori hear him now? What the heck was going on? The girl yelled as she reached for the boy's retreating figure. Why was this dream so realistic? The girl seemed to disappear, still reaching out for the lost boy, and Kori fell on a his knees, wishing that the warmth in his chest would return and that the dream would just end already. Kori's wishes were granted as he woke up.

Kori sat up, his hand for some reason went to his chest and felt a rapid pounding. He glanced around, wondering where he was and why his eyes were very hard to open, and his vision blurry. He rubbed his eyes, only making them blurrier. The person tried to make a sound with their voice, instantly regretting it for the small, hoarse sound and the painful scratchy feeling in their throat. Suddenly, something popped up in his head and he used his voice anyway.

"_Please, please, forgive me._

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_and barely conscience, you'll say to no one; 'Isn't something missing?'_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know- You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_you won't try for me, not now."_

'Where did that come from?' Kori asked himself, rubbing his throat. Suddenly, with a shiver, he discovered that the weird haired guy was staring at him. Kori glared, and the weird dark gray haired guy laughed.


	3. A reflection of one's self

**The Ghost of my Past**

Rana: This chapter is more of an extra to view the mysterious people of Kori's dream. I don't own POT. Or 'Never had a Dream come true' by the S-7 club. Sandy still can't make it and I was too lazy to hire any of my OCS for the disclaimer. At the moment, I'm really bored and have had a really long writer's block. Oh, and the reason that Kori's only singing parts of songs is because he can't remember all of the lyrics. Sempai means upperclassmen for those who don't know!

Chapter 3-A Reflection of One's Self

Kori had woken up the next morning in a big queen sized bed with magical looking purple blankets. He tried to sit up for a moment, but hesitated for a sharp stinging plagued their stomach. After a few more attempts, he became accustomed to the feeling. Getting up and out of the bed, his bare feet brushed against the soft purple carpet soundlessly. After experimenting with the carpet for some time, he looked up and his eyes widened.

What he saw was a lanky person with dark, midnight blue eyes and dark silvery-gray hair that went to the person's, and he assumed it was a boy, shoulder in a sort of feminine fashion. The person seemed to be neither tall nor short in their white pajama top and loose baggy white pants, and was watching him with a bored yet cold expression.

"Wow," he said, jumping back in surprise, both at the person and his strange voice, which was no longer as hoarse. It was then that he realized that he was looking at a mirror. As soon as he came out of his short confusion, he walked out of the room, rubbing his eyes and looking to the stairs where he stared down in surprise.

"AHHH!" was heard throughout the main foyer of the mansion.

It felt as though for a moment, he was flying, as though gravity wouldn't affect him. But then the truth hit him like a sack of potatoes. He was falling and was going to get hurt, and possible _die_. On reflex, his arms and legs spread out to delay the fall. Kori had fallen down the stairs of the Atobe mansion, he knew this, and to his surprise he didn't die, like he thought he would. Kori opened his eyes to gaze upon the face of his catcher. The guy who caught him was dressed in a formal looking brown school uniform, and a silver, almost invisible chain was underneath the collar. He stared at Kori curiously then quickly spoke up after he had put the dark silvery haired boy back on his feet.

"Excuse me, but who are you? Why did you fall from the roof?" he asked politely, with a small smile.

Kori coughed, and prepared an introduction.

"Atobe Kori, Keigo's brother. I fell from the stairs..." The statement felt more like a question. The silvery white haired person seemed to be in shock, as his eyes widened, his mouth lightly aghast.

"Eh? I didn't know that he had a-Sorry, but-oh anyway my name is Ohtari Choutarou. Ah Shishido-sempai! Did you know that Atobe had a brother?"asked Ohtari, slightly excitedly to a person who entered the room through one of the many red doors around the hallway.

"Where would you get a crazy idea like that from, Choutarou?" It was a sour looking boy with messy brown hair under a cap who appeared to have not been listening for long.

He peered at the apparent Atobe sibling suspiciously before walking up to him, then peering down, which looked hard since Kori was only a little shorter than him.

"I guess you could be Atobe's little brother. But I'll just see." Out of boredom, Kori soon left without a word, while the so called Shishido person continued talking.

"Shishido-sempai...he left."

Kori walked and walked through the numerous hallways and uncountable doors, until he met someone blond and short(shorter than him, anyway) in the hallway.

It was a childish looking girl with bright green eyes and wearing a maid outfit, who was blushing for some reason.

"Fuji-sempai!" the girl squeaked in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

Then a thought struck her. It clearly showed on her face, as she had looked thunderstruck.

"Please! Don't tell anyone that I'm here, Fuji-sempai! Everyone will hate me and think I'm a trader or something!" she practically begged on her hands and knees.

Kori continued to stare blankly, and then walked back into his room, which location he didn't remember, wondering who that Fuji person was. The name sounded familiar.

He walked down a yellow painted hallway, his mind empty, and he came upon a door with a sliver opened. He peeked into it, very curious. Inside was a pretty lady with short, neat black hair and bright blue eyes who was glaring at a rather intelligent looking man through thin glasses.

This man had long, silvery, chest length hair in a sort over the shoulder ponytail, and his eyes-which were a sort of dark blue-seemed owl-like. He also had thin glasses. The people seemed to be a bit interesting. For some reason, the name 'Clow Reed' popped up while she looked at him.

"We can not have _her _here." said the lady in a sort nasty voice. "The media will be all over us and they'll find out about your brother and then the whole scandal will be revealed." Kori wondered if they were talking about the maid.

The other man smiled a sort of calm, serene smile.

"But, as long as we keep her identity under raps, no one will be the wiser. It's not as though anything bad could happen to the Atobe family. As long as we keep a level head about this, anyways."

"A level head won't fix our problems!" she yelled, her hands in fists at her sides. "We need to deal with the problem now!" Kori wondered if they meant to take Michiko to some sort of farewell party or something.

"Geez, Sonomi," said the man, waving her off. "you don't have to be so mean. Besides, we have a guest at the door." Kori's heart stopped as the man went to the door and opened it, then looking down at Kori with closed eyes and a smile. "Oh, it's nice to see you, Kori."

Kori glanced at Sonomi who was glaring at her, her arms crossed over her chest. There was also a slight pout on her face. She and the man looked really familiar, Kori realized.

"Um...who are you?" asked Kori, his eyes narrowed. The man laughed, and even the lady, 'Sonomi', started chortling to herself.

"Ah, that figures. You don't remember us then?" He asked kindly, and Kori nodded his head. "At all?" Kori's nods became even stronger, so that his dark gray hair sometimes went into his eyes.

"N-no." said Kori, his face feeling warmer suddenly. He felt bad for not remembering someone who he obviously knew and seemed to be close to him.

"Heh~...that's how it is then? I guess we need a reintroduction then," His smile widened, even though he had seemed to be on the break of disappointment or sadness or some sort of change of emotion. He pointed to his face. "I'm Atobe Daoshi-you're uncle-and this" he gestured towards the sour looking, but still pretty female a few feet away, "is Atobe Sonomi, my wife."

The woman gave Kori a curt nod, her mouth making a straight line, looking a lot like someone that was holding their breath, and her face was turning another story.

"As you can see, she is not the friendliest person." he smiled, and Kori felt himself do a half smile.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! And you," she pointed at Kori, who froze. "call me 'Auntie Dearest.' I will not allow 'Auntie Sonomi' or the calling of my first name!" Kori wondered whether or not Auntie dearest was always this nasty or just plain disliked him. Either way, it was very scary.

He also wondered why Uncle Daoshi had married his apparent opposite as he was stumbling blindly into a random room, which he found was a bedroom. No longer at the point of caring about anything, the dark gray haired mop top waddled to the bed and flopped onto it as though rest was a long lost concept.

Onto the bed he rested his head, closing his suddenly droopy eyes, the memory of falling down the stairs replaying over and over in his mind and his heart beating faster and faster in his chest...

In the background was a romantic-like song. First the brunette girl falling asleep on the boy's shoulder, as he stared out of the window of the dim bedroom that also looked kind of familiar.

"_Ooh~ _

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind"_ a woman sang from seemingly nowhere.

Now the kids were about 9 or 10, both sitting on a towel at the beach, laughing and smiling as they pointed at birds and picked up the occasional shell that lay around them. The girl screamed when a wave splashed up shore and nearly pulled her into the sea. Then she laughed and so did he.

"_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time"_

Now they were both at a doctors office, a few years younger. The boy held the scared looking girl's hands.

"_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or neither been_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go"_

Now Kori was back to the scene where the boy seemed to be leaving, but now it was a little clearer. They were in a small park down a small, dark road with trees surrounding them on all sides, showing no way to leave. Out of fear, the girl was clinging onto the boy's white buttoned up shirt shoulder.

"Kano," the boy spoke as he stopped suddenly and looked towards the ground. The girls happy expression died, knowing that something bad was going to happen. She could tell since the boy had opened his azure blue eyes.

"I'm leaving Chiba pretty soon. I-I just thought you might like to know," he started, looking slightly nervous of the girl's reaction.

The girl looked thunderstruck, looking something like the maid from the hallway, and her long honey brown pigtails seemed to sag.

"Kirika...how-how could you?" she yelled, tears in the corners of her eyes, as she ran off into the opposite direction, the boy reached out to grab her. But to no avail.

"_I never had a dream come true_

_Till that day that I found you"_

Now the boy and girl were falling asleep, both on the same bed, curling up against the other.

They both snored gently. It was extremely cute and Kori, who felt like he was intruding on a private moment, turned away.

"_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby"_

Somehow the dream was back to the woods where the boy was chasing the girl. Then finally once they made it to the other side there was a large circle like clearing, which was surrounded on all sides by trees. Tired, she collapsed in a heap on wet grass, breathing as heavily as a person who had just ran 50 miles.

"Kano!" yelled the boy worriedly, running to where his best friend had fallen.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled, pausing from sobbing into her hands to glare at her stupid childhood friend. Said boy gulped.

"_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day."_

He hugged her, all the while hating being the one responsible for making his friend cry, as was shown on his feminine face.

"I love you, Matsumoto Kano," he faintly whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened, and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' as she seemed to wonder whether or not she heard right.

"Wha...?"


	4. Friends

**The Ghost of My past**

Rana: I don't like this story...I'm gonna discontinue it...*sulks

All of Rana Bananas OCS: **NOOO! WE'RE GETTING DISCONTINUED! PLEASE SAVE US, MORE REVIEWS! AHHHHHH!**

Kori *Gets on hands and knees Please! I haven't had any lines yet, and Rana's gonna make me a quiet character! Please let me speak! This doesn't count right now 'cause I'm really out of character! Is this because Rana doesn't own Simple and Clean or Passion/My Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru? (Rana: P.S. I wrote this part up there a year ago, before I was even on fan fic. I heard some authors say it and I got bored...Teehee! By the way, there is a spoiler for later on Prince of tennis chapters and such in here. It's about Yukimura, and that's all I'm gonna say.)

Chapter 4- Friends

The next day Kori woke up and began to get dressed for the hospital visit that day, all the while reflecting on the last fragment of his dream.

That was the day that he found a large 'closet' in the room that he was in. It was a large gray room with clothes lined up on racks in rows that went as far as the eyes could see and wigs-all perched on mannequin heads. Kori, however, could not enjoy the large room of clothes, his mind still wandering on the strange dream.

"Where did that music come from?" he asked himself dreamily, still quite tired at seven o'clock in the morning.

Kori tiredly walked downstairs-making sure to put his hands on the railing where he could see outside of the crystal clear glass doors, feeling slightly dazed. A long, shiny black limo was waiting outside.

Inside of the limo there was a hot tub, and a volleyball court, though sadly Kori didn't get to enjoy the limo ride, since the hospital was only 5 minutes away by car.

Kori then nodded in gratitude to the new and personal driver(Mikoyan, Sonora, a 22 year old female that seemed to blush whenever she looked at Kori in the backseat), when they had stopped in front of a tall, white building with many windows and a picture of a red plus on a white sign in front, along with the title '**KOKO HOSPITAL**' in bold, capital letters.

"Sorry, Kori-kun," said Mikoyan, looking in back of the car with her bright green eyes, her black hair in a ponytail and her blue cap nearly falling off of her head. Her high cheeks were a bright red color. "We have a couple of minutes before the your appointment." She then turned back to the front window.

Kori looked at his white mini-box(called an I-pod)with interest. While getting in the car, Keigo had given to him the small white thing with many buttons, and told Kori to put the 'ear buds' attached to the long string into his ears and to put it on 'shuffle'.

It first landed on a song that Kori rather enjoyed called, 'My Sanctuary'. After listening to it once, he decided to replay it and sing it.

"_Ahh..._

_I need more affection than you know [Reversed] _

_[Chorus] In you and I,_

_There's a new land,_

_Angels in flight_

_I need more affection than you know (Reversed] _

_My Sanctuary,_

_My Sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away..._

_Music will tie_

_I need more affection than you know [Reversed] _

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now..._

_I watch you fast asleep,_

_All I fear Means nothing... [Chorus]_

_In you and I,_

_There's a new land,_

_Angels in flight_

_I need more affection than you know [Reversed] _

_My Sanctuary,_

_My Sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away..._

_Music will tie_

_I need more affection than you know [Reversed] _

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me_

_So many ups and downs [Reversed]_

_My heart's a battleground_

_I need true emotions [Reversed]_

_But, I need more affection than you know [Reversed] _

_I need true emotions [Reversed]_

_You show me how to see,_

_That nothing is whole_

_and nothing is broken..."_

Deciding to save himself from further embarrassment, Kori turned off the song. Mikoyan wore a rather disappointed face.

"Very good singing, Kori," she said, sounding thoroughly unconvincing and sad.

Kori just grinned lightly, the tired look in his eyes not changing. Is that what praise felt like? It wasn't that good a feeling then was it?

"It's time~!" Sonora-Chan practically sang after a couple of seconds.

"Oh. Thanks." Kori once again gave Nora-Chan a small grin. "I'll call you when I get out of the hospital." The run into the hospital was easy, the strong but warm wind blowing into his hair. A small grin was implanted on his face. It felt as though he hadn't ran at all for a very, very long time.

However this short period of happiness was interrupted by a hand. A regular sized, fair skinned hand that was thin, calloused and long(but not too long)fingered.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can not run in a hospital." The hand had a commanding, and strict voice which could not be distinguished as either a girl's or a boy's. Kori looked towards the hand's body and saw a golden eyed boy with long brown hair and a white uniform with a red plus patch on the right side of their chest.

"Ah, sorry ma'am." apologized Kori blankly, panicking a little on the inside. He had been afraid that the nurse would yell at him in case it turned out that she was a feminine guy.

"What's your name?" asked the nurse, now speaking with an air of one who is very scary.

"Atobe Kori." The nurses eyes widened slightly while Kori just stared back, wondering why the nurse had her hair so long while the weather was warm out. It seemed unusual for some reason.

"A-ah, I see. Mr. Atobe, could you please follow me to your room. You will be sharing with another boy, about your age. He kind of looks like you too..." The nurse drawled, now acting slightly nicer with a distracted smile upon her freckled face.

Kori began to walk with the very nurse feeling slightly uneasy. It almost felt as though the silence was eating him alive.

"Hey. Ms. Nurse, what your name?" Kori asked the nurse, who was not much taller him.

"My name's Kago Natsuki. But my friends call me..." she paused suddenly, as though wondering if she could trust him, or if she would ever see him in her life. With a sigh she said;

"Natwerd, Nat-Chan, Nathaniel, and..." She seemed reluctant to finish.

"And...?"asked Kori inquisitively, an eyebrow raised.

"N-Natwee..." Someone, who appeared to be listening from behind the front desk was snickering, and Kori was unsuccessfully trying to hold back boisterous laughter by putting his hands in the pocket of his jacket and twisting the fabric. "But you can call me Nat-Chan if you want."

Kori could feel his mouth twitching and wondered if there was an alien in his mouth, while forgetting why he was laughing.

"Kay, Nat-Chan."said Kori, grinning lazily.

"Here we are! Room 16." Nat-Chan opened the door extremely quickly. "Hello Yukimura-kun, this is your new roommate. Kori-kun, this is your roommate, Yukimura Seichi, I'll just leave you two alone to get to know each other!" said Natsuki in one breath, quickly pushing Kori into the room and rushing out.

'That was...strange...I'll greet Mr. Yukimura when I get into my bed.' thought Kori from inside of the room. He then got to the bed, undoing the neat sheets and laying himself down, before sitting up and experimenting with different poses and such in an effort to get more comfortable.

"Hello. My name's Kori. Your name is Yukimura, right?"

After a long pause Kori wondered if he had spoken to this person while he was sleeping, or if he might have woken them up.

Then the curtains over the person's bed started opening. Suddenly, through a small opening in the curtain, a feminine head of blue hair and closed eyes poked out.

"Yes. My name is Yukimura Seiichi. But I didn't catch _you're_ name. What was it, again." This boy had somehow reminded Kori of the grim reaper boy from his dreams, with the same closed eyes and peaceful expression.

"My name? Atobe Kori." said Kori nonchalantly while Yukimura's eyes opened for a moment, then closed once more. It seemed quite unnecessary.

"Atobe...?Are you by chance related to an Atobe Keigo?"asked Yukimura, the gentleness in his voice seeming different for a moment. Almost rushed.

"Yeah...his brother." However Kori was not sure of this statement. Yukimura's eyes opened again. "Hey, Mr. Yukimura, what are you here for?"asked Kori suddenly hoping to lighten the suddenly tense mood.

The awkward silence had somehow reappeared, and with a vengeance.

"Uh, uh, sorry. I-"

"I'm here because I'm sick; Guillain Barre Syndrome. What about you, Kori-kun?" said the other boy gently, in a way that made Kori wish he hadn't asked.

Picking up a clipboard with his information, Kori skimmed through it, and read;

_Name: Atobe Kori._

_Age: 13-14 on admittance, now 14_

_Birthday: July 20th_

_Height: 155 cm _

_Injury; Blunt force trauma to the back, signs of tearing and immense bleeding, very close to the spinal chord. Found shards of green glass, perhaps a beer or alcohol bottle in wound. _

_Caused; coma 5 months. Recovery in process, must get plenty of rest, and not strain self, or may reopen wound. Will most likely be tired for some time._

"Back injury." The silver haired boy shrugged. "Do you mind if I sing a bit, Mr. Yukimura?" Asked Kori blankly, who felt as though they may have exploded if he didn't do something a little active by this time.

"Sure, I don't mind." said the Yukimura person softly, the same smile in place.

"Thanks." Kori cleared his throat, and hoped that he wasn't a terrible singer. I-pod set to shuffle.

"_When you walk away,_

_you don't hear me say,_

'_Please, oh baby, don't go!'_

_Simple and clean_

_is the way that you're make me feel tonight._

_It's hard to let it go._

_You're giving me too many things._

_Lately, your all I need._

_(Oh, oh)_

_You smiled at me and said_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean_

_I have to meet your father?_

_When we're older you'll understand._

_What I meant said "No._

_I don't think life is quite that simple."_

_When you walk away_

_you don't hear me say please,_

_oh baby don't go!_

_Simple and clean_

_is the way that your making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go._

_(so simple and clean.)_

_The daily things_

_(like this and that and what is what)_

_that keep us all busy_

_are confusing me._

_That's when you came to me and said_

_Wish I could prove I love you,_

_but does that mean_

_I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand._

_It's enough when I say so._

_And maybe some things are that simple._

_When you walk away,_

_You don't you hear me say,_

_please oh baby, don't go._

U-um... How was I..." asked Kori, wondering why his face was so warm, after turning off his I-pod, deciding to save himself when it felt like his face might have overheated. He felt strangely satisfied, but was still wondering why the I-pod was full of a ton of ladies singing. Maybe not a ton of ladies, per say, but the same person was singing.

"You were great, Ko-Chan!" Yukimura tilted his head lightly, that gentle smile widening to an almost scary point.

"Ko-Chan?"asked the annoyed Kori who suddenly felt a little sleepy, though somehow he also felt somewhat...relieved, somehow.

"Ko-Chan!" the blue haired boy seemed to explain as the room started to get a little fuzzy again, Kori just thought it was because his face was warm too.

'I feel sleepy...again. Weird...'


	5. Youtube accounts and ditching

**The Ghost of my Past**

Rana: *Crying Wah! I had to edit this chapter so much, and I'm still not satisfied! Wah!

Sandy: This is Sandy here who says that Rana does not own POT, or any other form of drugs, except for *Shrieks loudly OW! Did you have to karate chop me in the shoulder, again? I just recovered! Oh, erm I nearly forgot! Rana doesn't own Quizilla or Youtube either.

Chapter 5-Youtube accounts and ditching

Tsubaki POV It had been a few hours since my shift had started, and I'm _really_ _really_ bored. Out of said miserable boredom, I flipped my light brown hair out of my hazel greenish eyes. I don't know why but people think my hair's blond.

I make very sure that nobody does not think that, and yet there is also someone who makes that common misconception. Maybe that's because there is always a new kid, and I just need to learn to keep up with the change.

I immediately spotted my fellow classmate, Elwood Julie out of the crowd. It wasn't very hard to, either. Her thick black sweater with a smiling fat skeleton face(1) was very easy to see when most everybody mostly wore light colors as well thin clothes, and she was quite short compared to everyone else. Also, being the only tanned American—or whatever she is—in the crowd helps too.

"Jeez, Julio-Chan..." I muttered, saying one of her newest nicknames. I was slightly angry.

She plays both baseball and tennis, so I guess she's bound to be accident prone, but this is the fifth time that she's visited the hospital this week! And it's Wednesday! I go to school with some odd people!

Natsuki for example! She has golden eyes and dark brown hair, and keeps it long in the summer! I don't see why she never gets a haircut!

And people call me weird! I love coffee! So what! I love pink and two piece bathing suits! What's the problem? My big brother Eiji loves cats and talks about them all the time! And always Nya! What's with the Nya? Nobody thinks that he's weird!

He's awesome, but still! "Ree-Chan!" I called out my own awesome nickname to Julie! She loves it so much that she blushes out of amazement!

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" yelled the boyish, black loving girl. She likes it!

"Aw! You know you love it!" She loves it! I know it, too! Why doesn't she just admit it? Silly American with her foreign talk. She's loves it so much that she always put her head in her hands and groans out of embarrassment!

"Listen. You don't have to call me that STUPID nickname every time I come to the hospital, got it?" She said calmly through gritted teeth.

Why is she gritting her teeth? Aw, she embarrassed! It's so cute that people are staring!

"Ne! Ree-Chan? Why are you here this time?" I asked both out of curiosity and it's my job! Duh! Or is it der? Duh? Der? That sounds like stutter! Shutter, butter! Butter...fly! Butterflies are cute! Bees are cute too! And puppies! And ghosts! And snakes! If there was a snake ghost, would it look like Kaidoh? Is Kaidoh a ghost?

That would be so cool! Why did that thought hurt my stomach? Am I hungry? I could go for some ramen! Or udon! Chicken udon! Sushi! Not wasabi though, it's not good for my stomach!

"Oi, Kikumaru! Stop zoning out on me!" barked the annoyed Ree-Chan.

"I wasn't zoning out! That sounds like phoning out! Al Capone-ing out! He was an American gangster we learned about in class-"

"I KNOW! I'm in the same history class as you, Kikumaru!"

"Oh! And call me Tsubaki! Or Baki! Or Tsu! Or that would be confusing because of Mitsuki-Chan... We all call her Mite-ko, though, or Tsukishimi-san or-"

"Would you stop zoning out!" yelled Julie with a loud and scary bang on my desk.

"EEP! S-sorry!" That was scary! WAH! Eh? Is that Fuji? "FUJI-SEMPAI!"

Narrator's-POV- "Ow! Would you stop screaming!" yelled Julie, very annoyed by her classmate who was extremely like her brother that day. Though Julie is quite fond of Tsubaki's brother, he can have his annoying days too. No, that's not true. Only Tsubaki has days this annoying.

But she was ignored, as Tsubaki kept on yelling stuff to the person coming to the desk. But if Tsubaki had as much detail perception as Julie, she would notice the dark gray hair on him and the fact that this person was somehow even more feminine with their dark gray hair in a small ponytail, nearly hiding this short hair and their short yet thin stature.

The 'so called Fuji' paid no mind to Tsubaki's cat calls and walked to the desk, right next to Julie.

"Excuse me. I'm here to check in please."

"Well, _excuse_ me. I was here first!" said Julie, waving her cut and scraped arm, as though for proof.

"And your name would be..?" asked Kori as politely as possible, but not at all trying to be flirt-y. He had seen people like that on certain animes...

"Elwood Julie. I'm a second year," she added at the end.

"And I'm Kikumaru Tsubaki! You can call me Baki! And we're _both_ 2nd years at Seigaku! In the same class too! Ya know...ya look a lot like Fuji-senpai!

"She talks _a lot_. It's best if you only pay attention to the end," muttered Julie matter-of-fact-ly, as if to show this by waving her other arm, with multiple bracelets, where her black Jack Skellington jacket sleeve had been pulled down.

Kori found himself slightly amused by Julie's bluntness and Tsubaki's strange antics. Though altogether, they were both very similar.

"My name's Kori."

"Okay. Can I just call you Gami?" Julie asked while holding out her hand to shake, while smirking.

"Sure." said Kori, trying not to be surprised at Julie's strong grip, and wondering where that whole 'Gami' buisness came from.

"Oh, wait. You can't call me Raven...aw...I already know a Raven. I keep forgetting," whined Raven.

"Wow, you're personality changed really fast, Julie-Chan," said Kori, who was only slightly surprised for some reason, and very confused.

"Do you have a Youtube account?" asked Raven.

"What's Youtube?" Julie laughed like Kori had made some sort of a joke.

Part Two

Walking through the halls of the Atobe mansion, Kori pondered on how he had suddenly ran out of his doctors appointment. He had no idea why he did it except for the strange overwhelming feeling of being trapped. It was very strange indeed.

At the end of the hall was a large, circular white room and all along the walls were white, nearly clear curtains. In the middle of the room was an out of place looking couch for five, which was situated towards another white wall.

Kori stared at it in wonder. The black leather of the couch shined impressively in the sun, but made all of the white in the room seem strange and not vise-versa. Then, he stared at the empty white wall opposite of the couch. There seemed to be a small, nearly invisible shadow in the wall.

Not wanting to stand in the doorway forever Kori walked to the tiny shadow; his mind was practically screaming to investigate.

Slowly he slouched to the tiny line and found that it spread down from the floor and up to the middle of the very high ceiling.

He touched it and found that it was nothing more than a tiny crevice in wall. Though it was quite uneven, he realized as he backed up to get a new perspective of it. He backed up a little more and tripped. Scared, Kori closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable; the pain the lower extremities and the pulsing headache.

However it never came and Kori instead found himself on the black couch in the center of the room, the pure and nearly see-through curtains blocking out most of the sun. Letting himself lean into the couch, he found his position quite enjoyable.

And suddenly, like a very fast moth _something_ flashed by his eyes. A seemingly separate something seemed to click in his brain. Too lazy to actually get up and walk to the other side of the house, he leaned to the other side and threw the armrest-which was attached to the couch by metal hinges on one side-and crawled to that side to observe his discovery.

It was a large remote which didn't seem detachable from the couch. In fact, it nestled perfectly inside of the armrest so that it looked as though it really did belong there.

Shrugging, Kori looked about the remote as another _something _flashed by his eyes.

He knew exactly what to do. At the top of the remote was a small red button with a sort of circle on it with a line sticking out of the very top. He pushed it.

The line in the wall seemed to slowly multiply and become two-no wait three. For some strange reason, Kori expected something rather large to emerge from the wall.

And emerge it did, for less than three seconds later a large television, exactly the height of the line and just as wide had slid out of the wall like a revolving door.

The screen flashed brightly and then a very pretty lady in a clean suit appeared, in her hand was a microphone with 'Hikoyama News written on it' and in back of her was a very cold looking place with something white and small falling down behind her.

"Snow."

"_Todays forecast for the weather in Purisaso island. The weather is warmer than usual, at a grand 5 degrees."-The woman shivered, though her bright smile was unwavering-" The inhabitants of this island, or more specifically the inhabitants of Hakaishu, the last native preservative of this island which hasn't been taken over by corporations"-_The woman seemed much too happy when she said this. In fact she was becoming a little creepy-"_are celebrating the 50__th__ anniversary of officially separating from the main part of the island._ _Right now I will talk to the next native who comes near."_

"_Excuse me, miss." _said a nice looking old man, who's hair was clean cut and straight and whose mustache seemed to sprout from his nose to his upper lip in a strange triangular shape. _"But the children and women are becoming wary of you, and have asked me-as our village leader-to ask of your business."_

"_Did you guys hear that?" _Exclaimed the woman, her pink eyes widening as they stared at the camera and through Kori's soul. _"I, ace reporter, Murasaki Kisa, have just gotten an interview with the village leader of Hakaishu! What is your name sir?"_

The man smiled calmly at the camera.

"_Hm? My name? Oh, that would be Yori-"_

The Television clicked and the screen turned black. Kori looked around and in the doorway and found her smirking answer leaning in the doorway with a silver remote held in his hand, which was pointed at the television.

"Aw. Keigo, I was just getting interested in that." Kori glared at the stupid cause of his current hatred. Big brother Keigo who for some reason seemed intent on pissing him off.

Keigo frowned.

"You skipped your doctors appointment," said Keigo, who glared back at her. Kori stared back at him.

"So what? I forgot about it and over slept," Kori lied. Truthfully, he was embarrassed about skipping something that huge and watching television instead. He would never admit to that, however. Kori knew that Keigo would hoard it over him somehow.

"Oh. Is that so?" Kori nodded, glad to see that Keigo 'understood.' Kori now prided himself as a lier.

"Then why did Sonora call, saying that you weren't there after she had dropped you off?" his voice was quiet and still held that sort of pompousness that it always held but Kori thought that he sensed some sort of edge there too. It was probably his imagination.

"I don't know. Maybe she's going senile or something. She's sort of old you know." Kori didn't care at the moment how much his own words cut into him a little. He actually liked Sonora a little and could imagine her bursting into tears somewhere. The thought itself made his chest feel a little cold.

"Ah. So the hospital clerk is going senile too, is she? Ore-sama(I) had Hasegawa-san personally call and ask. The clerk said that you suddenly picked up and left after talking to some girl." Kori blushed, feeling as though he was backed into a corner with no escape. Keigo had known that he was lying the entire time.

Kori looked at Keigo who was looking down at him in a sort of triumph. Then he rolled his eyes and walked back through the house, slumping in defeat. Keigo had won and Kori had lost. He wasn't going to take this lying down.

"Ore-sama's cousin will not skip out on hospital meetings. The daughter of an important client is an attending nurse and-"

"Cousin?" exclaimed Kori(who was also surprised because she hadn't heard Keigo walking behind her.) "Who's your cousin?" Keigo stared down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"You, Atobe Tori Konomi(2), the daughter of Ore-sama's uncle."

1-That was Jack Skellington.

2-If you put together the K in Konomi and the Ori in Tori, you get Kori!


	6. Sharing is Caring

**The Ghost of My past**

Rana: BUM BUM BUM! And the plot thickens! (But now that I think about it, no it doesn't.) I don't know about you guys but the last part of chapter five took me by surprise!

Sandy: You're so lame, Rana-Chan. You don't even own Pot. All you own are your Ocs. You suck.

Rana: No, you suck. P.S. A small piece of Konomi's past is revealed!

Chapter 6-Sharing is caring

Kori(or Konomi)felt _her_ jaw drop. He was a she! She thought that she was a he! She thought that she was a he who was a lot like a she and the he that she was never thought that she could be a she?

"What's with the look of surprise? This does not excuse you from going to the hospital." Konomi couldn't quite remember how but she had been ushered to the limo apparently and taken to the hospital where Natsuki took her to the room that she shared with the blue haired boy.

"Hey, what's up Ko-Chan?" asked Yukimura. Konomi turned to look at her roommate, who was not at all helping her strange feeling of helplessness and anger by using that infernal nickname.

"What's 'up'? I'll tell you what's up!" said Konomi quietly, her eyes bulging slightly. And before she knew it, she was yelling at him about how she woke up with an annoying pain in her side, how she couldn't remember anything or how she only dreamed about a strange girl and boy.

How Keigo was getting on her last good nerves and how she had only just barely discovered that she was, in fact, a girl. And how, for the time that she had been awake, she had been having strange musical dreams that she couldn't explain at all. Or how she didn't remember anything from before she woke up and only the small tidbit about how to work a remote control.

And yet the whole time, Yukimura stared at her with closed eyes, still smiling. Somehow, that pissed her off a little more.

"Wow. That certainly is strange, I believe." he said pleasantly, sitting back on his pillows with his hands clasped together in front of him.

Konomi waited for Yukimura to finish whatever he was saying her body felt overheated somehow and her spirit exhausted. It was still strange feeling, to think of herself as a her at all. Konomi glanced over at Yukimura then to the window next to her bed.

The sky was a clear blue with lots of fluffy white clouds scattered about. Next to the window was a portion of a tall green tree with what appeared to be a twisted looking trunk of the small part of what could be seen out of the window. It looked nice, and the gentle swaying of the bright green leaves was extremely calming and if Konomi didn't realize this, she may have been calmed. But suddenly, it was as though some unseen force was telling her to calm down and that pissed her off even more.

"Kori. Kori. Kori!" said a voice, and giving up her stubborn and lazy feeling that nearly prevented her from moving at all, she reluctantly turned around and stared at Keigo, who looked at her expectantly.

"What?" snapped Konomi. Her eyes were focused on him, and were still slightly blurry.

"Father told me to give this to you," from a bag/satchel that had been at his side for god knows when, he pulled out a large violet folder with multicolored section-separators. He then handed it to Konomi, flicked his dark gray hair and stalked out of the room as though he were walking on a catwalk.

Konomi looked at the folder with great intensity, knowing that it was somehow very meaningful to her.

"What is it, Ko-Chan?" asked Yukimura, who was looking at the folder curiously-Konomi supposed-with his eyes closed. Konomi shrugged.

"I dunno. Haven't looked at it yet." She continued to stare at it, and noticed the lack of creases or messy folds within the folder exterior appearance. It was surprisingly neat. Reaching out her hand, she used her middle and forefinger to open the folder and saw a small pile of paper containing maybe three to five pieces with a neat print. Reading and rereading the first line of the paper, Konomi moved on to the entire three to five sheets.

"Seishun Gakuen Enrollment letter

June 3

Your child has been accepted into Seishun Gakuen middle school as a third year. Please keep in mind that that enrollment letter becomes active on the fifteenth of June, giving your child five days before a vacation period. Following this letter of acceptance are a list of items necessary for your child throughout the year and items that we have already attained. In these items are a student ID, a map of the school, and an order form for the uniform, as well as a schedule for your classes. Books are not necessary, as they will be provided in the classroom.

Yours truly,

The Vice Principal of Seishun Academy,

_Hoshikawa Naoki_

Konomi stared at the paper. And read it. And reread it. She had completely forgotten about school, or the fact that she would be going. Then, like when she was in the television room at her house, something flashed by her eyes. She was sitting in a desk, wearing a uniform. A white button up T-shirt and a short, above the knees black skirt.

Konomi saw this because she was looking downwards, at her shoes actually. She then looked up and saw an adult, rather boring looking man with a piece of chalk in his hands pointing at her. There were also quite a lot of kids-most likely about 12 or 13-staring at her. There was a recognizable feeling of inevitable doom in her gut.

As though suddenly taken from a dark room to a bright one, she blinked in surprise. After about a moment, she realized that she was still in her uncomfortable white hospital bed holding up the violet folder in her hands.

"Ko-Chan? Ko-Chan?" asked Yukimura, and Konomi looked back at him, her face stunned into shock. "What is it, Ko-Chan?" Yukimura's eyes were slightly open.

"N-no. It's nothing." said Konomi, shaking her head and attempting to smooth out her facial features and calm her fast beating heart. She couldn't understand why but she was upset and even more pissed. "Yukimura-san?"

"Yes~" he asked, still smiling. Somehow that still didn't help her current inner fantasy of strangling someone.

"What is the current date, Yukimura-san?" asked Konomi, her hands clenched, shaking and nearly ripping the paper into a billion pieces.

"Mm...June the thirteenth. Why do you ask?" he turned his head to Konomi's direction, who was looking back and forth from him and the paper. She now understood why she was angry.

Yes, she understood.

"Why. Doesn't. Anyone. Tell. Me. ANYTHING?" automatically, her hands grabbed the first thing she laid eyes on, and she twisted it and strangled it until it was impossible to rip. And it felt good.

It was so good, in fact, that she smiled and sighed blissfully. Now tired she planned to rest her head on her nice, heavy pillow.

"Ow!" Konomi clutched her head which was pulsing slightly. She looked back at the wall, which looked strangely empty with the lack of pillow. And then there was laughter. Konomi glared at the source, her evil roomate.

"You're strange, Ko-Chan," he smiled and didn't stop his laughter. Until Konomi sent him her harshest glare and he subsided his laughter until they were soft chuckles.

Konomi sighed and stared at the window. The tree stopped moving. She sighed again and got out of her bed.

"I'm going for a walk," she glanced at Yukimura out of the corner of her eye, to make sure he got the message. He nodded and she walked out of the white door way and into the white halls with inspirational posters everywhere. One with 'Hang in there!' and a cat hanging onto the branch of a tree was the most used in particular.

And then she was distracted from her thoughts when a downpour of coughs reached her ears and distracted her. She looked around and found a door close by. Walking over, she glanced inside and saw that none of them were coughing, and yet the coughing continued. Now that she thought of it, the loud coughing had become more quietly when she walked in this direction. So, she thought, if she went in the other direction the coughs would lay ahead. After doing so, she did indeed find the source, which was a girl in a white room almost exactly like hers.

The girl, who's hair was a long curly caramel, stared at Konomi with her chocolate brown eyes.

"You my doctor?" she asked with a laugh before erupting in another set of coughs. "Sorry about that." she said, grinning.

"You...okay?" asked Konomi, an eyebrow raised. The girl did the same, her pale cheeks dimpling and her forehead wrinkling a little. It was then that Konomi realized that the girl was most likely in elementary school or something.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a small cough. My mom got all worried because I had it for a month." Konomi nodded and leaned on the doorway rather awkwardly.

"Huh..." While she said this, Konomi realized something. She couldn't really remember her parents or friends that well. "Lucky." Konomi had said this without thinking. Instantly, she covered her own mouth and her eyes widened. Glancing at her, and realizing that nothing in the way the girl stared at Konomi had changed, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lucky...? Why would you say that?" Konomi's heart stopped. The girl had said it. The one thing that the gray haired girl didn't want the other girl to say. But suddenly she didn't care and something happened. It was similar as what happened with Yukimura except that she was not angry. She stared up at the white doorway arch and examined it's smoothness.

"I can't remember my home or my parents. Or anything except for waking up here and then visiting my cousin at his house." It was no longer her house for some reason. "And I don't even know how I got here. I've read the report that the doctor wrote. It just seems all artificial, and it doesn't really tell me how I got here, just what's wrong with me. And nobody's telling me anything."

Tears swelled in her eyes. This was opening up, what she had heard so much in her animes and mangas. It was supposed to be like this. Amazing and tearful.

"I just...I just want to be included. In the loop, you know."

Konomi looked at the girl and saw her nod.

"Yeah...I know how that feels." Somehow the girl's eyes looked solemn as she stared out of the window at a tree, which was not unlike the one in front of Konomi's room. "Oh! I can't believe I've been talking to a stranger about this. Well, you won't be if I tell you my name!" said the girl, turning over to Konomi and replacing the solemn look with a childish smile.

Though her common sense and multiple mangas told Konomi that it was too soon to talk to a complete stranger and pouring out her feelings, she felt that she could trust this random person for one reason or another and nodded.

"I'm Mimioka Kisamu. A second year at Katakushe Academy. I used to be a tennis regular-" Konomi had no clue what this was. "and our school was third seeded. I was going to be the captain next year and then I got this cough and my mom made me quit two months ago. The stupid doctors haven't even told me what I got yet."

Then, there was another flash by her eyes. A racket in her tight hands and a ball going towards it. The ball was hit and went over the net. And then...there was a light, fluttery feeling in her chest and then her cheeks moved on their own again and she smiled. She smiled widely and her eyes were nearly teary. Somehow, she knew exactly what was happening. That was the first time she had ever hit the ball over the net. The first time she had ever had that fluttery feeling in her chest.

"Yo? What's your face?" Konomi looked at the girl, Mimioka and discovered that she was smiling as widely like in the dream. So much, in fact, that her cheeks were beginning to hurt. "Hey, why are you crying?" Konomi looked at Mimioka and touched her own cheek.

"Nothing. And my name's Konomi. Atobe Konomi. It's nice to meet you, Mimioka Kisamu."

"Don't be formal. Call me Kisa-Chan." Konomi nodded.

"Well, I'll be getting out of your hair, Kisa-Chan. I think my doctor's probably having a heart attack."

~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~

Yeah, I know...Total filler chapter and it wasn't all that important...but unfortunately, I have lost all interest in this story and this may be the last chapter...Sorry. But Kokoro no Kagami will be updated soon! And I promise that The Ghost of My Past will be reincarnated!


End file.
